Wanna Play Zap?
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: America teaches a new game and Japan looses :P ItaPan ItalyxJapan Country names used.


It was a normal day in the G8 meeting. America was ranting on about he was the hero, England was arguing with France, Italy was daydreaming, Japan was agreeing with America while silently reading the atmosphere, while Germany was yelling at everyone, and so forth.

"Hey, fatso, don't you think its someone else's turn to talk now?" Asked England as he ignored France's yelling. America huffed, rolled his eyes, stepped off the post, and sat next to Japan. "Okay, now that that's over with, why don't we talk about stupidity?" said England. America ignored England's remark and turned to Japan.

"Hey, Japan! Do you want to play a game the kids in my country play in school?" asked America in his attempt at a whisper. "A game? What's it called?" replied Japan as he looked back at America. "Its called 'Zap'". America had said as he pulled a pen from his pocket. "...Zap? does it involve me getting electrocuted?" asked Japan as he slightly scooted away from America in his chair. America laughed and grabbed Japan's hand. "No~! See, this is what happens..." America said as he explained the game and wrote on Japan's hand with the pen.

"Okay, so basically I can't look at the palm of my hand until this time?" asked Japan as he examined the back of his hand that read "12midnight". "Yep! If you do you have to ask the person on the palm of your hand out!" exclaimed America with a wink. Japan nodded and pulled his sleeve over his hand.

After the meeting, Japan, Germany, and Italy began their training. "Okay! What do you do when the enemy asks you to surrender?" asked Germany. "Thats an easy one! Surrender immediately, sing, eat, and go to bed!" exclaimed Italy with a salute. Germany just facepalmed, where as to Japan just started to think about what the name may be on his hand. 'Maybe just a peak won't hurt' thought Japan as he began to look at his hand. But what he didn't know was that America was spying on them behind a few bushes.

Japan's face flew red as he read the name written in dark blue ink on his hand. "I-Italy-kun?" Japan said to himself as he covered his mouth.

Before he knew it, America was in front of him with a huge smirk on his face. "You looked at your hand before time was up! Hah-hah-hah! Now you have to ask him out!" exclaimed America, ignoring the fact that Italy and Germany were staring at him confused. "W-where did you come from, America-kun?" asked Japan as he fell to the ground from the surprise. "Thats not important, but you still have to ask him! And you have to ask him by the world meeting tomorrow! No exceptions!" said America as he pointed a finger in Japan's face to show more emphasis. Japan's face continued to redden as he thought of himself actually asking Italy if he'd go out with him. Japan actually had a little crush on Italy. He just admired the way Italy was always so happy, yet relaxed. And how he was never loud, and how even though he could be clumsy, he would still try his best.

Japan sighed and nodded. "And by the way, to make sure you did it, I'm gonna ask him if you did at the meeting" said America as he began to walk away. Japan stared at the direction America was walking in defeat. "Crap..." mumbled Japan.

"What the heck was that idiot talking about?" asked Germany as he squeezed the top of his nose from irritation. "It was just a game America-kun got me to play during the G8 meeting." Japan said as he looked back at Germany. "Then why did he say that you had to-" Germany asked before he was cut off. "It was nothing! Nothing at all!" said Japan as he began to blush again. Germany looked at Japan confused. "Well, okay..." replied Germany. Japan took a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand.

Italy noticed something written on the palm of Japan's hand. "Hmm? What's that?" asked Italy as he walked closer towards Japan. "N-nothing! What are you talking about?" said Japan as he began to laugh nervously. "Then what's that written on your hand, Japan~?" said Italy as he gestured to Japan's hand. "It's nothing at all! Just a few scribbles...Nothing important!" said Japan as he hid his hand behind his back. Italy paused for a moment. He then got an idea. "Well, if it isn't important, I should be able to see it, right~?" asked Italy with a slight smirk. Japan sighed in defeat, looked down, and held his hand out. "Fine..." huffed Japan. Italy's smirk grew into a huge, toothed smile and he grabbed Japan's hand.

Italy stared at Japan's hand for a moment, trying to figure out why his name was on there. Then he remembered what America had said and realized what it had meant, so he blushed a bright red color. "J-Japan?" said Italy as he looked up to a violet-red colored Japan.

The next day at the G8 meeting, America smirked as he saw a cheerful Italy clinging to a certain blushing Japanese man. "I'm guessing you did it?" America whispered to Japan. Japan glanced over towards America and gave him a toothed smile. America was honestly surprised with Japan's response, but he got the message. "I'll take that as a yes~"


End file.
